De Bellis Mortuus. By Chris Brantley.
Introduction This "just for fun" DBA adaptation is inspired by all those great zombie movies, ranging from the classic Night of the Living Dead to the comedic Sean of the Dead, as well as by the gamers who gather to hack and blast their way through legions of plastic zombies during local conventions. In this game, Players take sides, commanding either the forces of "The Living" or "The Undead." There are three basic troop types in DBMutuus, which are played according to their DBA equivalents as modified by the special rules below. "The Living" consist of Heroes and Victims. The "Undead" consist of Zombies. Given the availability of Zombies primarily in 20/25/28mm scale, it is suggested that DBMortuus be played at 25mm scale. I envision the game being fought using a 1:1 figure ratio, but you can adopt whatever figure ratio you prefer, from individual figures as elements to small units grouped together on bases. All normal DBA rules apply, as modified by the following special rules. * Terrain: The "Undead" player may elect the applicable terrain type. Terrain may consist of normal DBA terrain, or a collection of corridors/passages within a building, or a combination of both. Every wall must have at least one door wide enough for passage of a single element for every six inches of length. Walls and doors do not count against the terrain deployment limits, but do limit line of sight for purposes of distance shooting and command and control. Interior spaces are normally considered clear good going, although it is possible to put down areas of rubble and trash within a building complex as bad going (which do count against the normal terrain limits). * Safe House/Escape Means: Instead of a camp or BUA, the Living" player deploys a safe house or means of escape (e.g. a helicopter or APV) in good going on the board edge opposite their base edge. The goal of the game is to reach this point. Upon entering the safe house/escape means, the hero or victim is removed from the Board and added to the tally of "The Living" for victory purposes. * Zombies: Like Hordes in HOTT, a dispatched Zombie is removed from play but can be redeployed at a cost of 1 PIP per returning Zombie element. Returning Zombies are placed on the board adjacent to the Safe House/Escape Means. Also, any of "The Living" who are killed during a game bound, are removed and replaced by a Zombie during the next game bound at no pip cost. * Initiative: The Living always have initiative (i.e. they are the equivalent of the DBA invader). * Distance Shooting: Heroes are presumed to be armed with shotguns, revolvers, vinyl records and/or the like, hence are able to engage in distance shooting. Distance shooting is treated like Bow fire in all respects, but with the range and combat factor of Artillery. Also recoil from a rear shot does not produce a quick kill. * Command and Control: Zombies do not have a CnC and do not suffer from any command and control penalties. * Victory Conditions: The following modified Victory Conditions are used: ** "The Living": player must exit 6 or more Heroes and/or Victims to the Safe House/Escape Means (with at least as many Victims as Heroes reaching safety), or destroy all the zombies. ** "The Undead": player must kill 6 or more Heroes or Victims (any combination). DBMortuus Army Lists Conclusion If anyone actually gives this a try, I'd be pleased to get your feedback, along with any suggested adjustments or embellishments to the rules. Contact me at chrisbrantley@me.com Fanatici Feedback John H.: Believe it or not we actually gave this a try and enjoyed it. We made one house rule that you may like to use or not. We added a few quick zombies as warbands and the ability to quick kill the living added excitement. Chris B: With the modern movie trend away from shambling zombies and toward more hyperactive "infected" humans, as in I Am Legend ''and ''28 Days Later, I would certainty endorse fast Zombie warband, and have modified the adaptation accordingly. Category:DBA & HOTT Adaptations Category:Fantasy or Humorous Adaptations